Morgana vs Uther
by MyEternalPassion
Summary: Morgana defends Gwen and Uther is far from pleased.
1. Chapter 1

**I kinda got this idea form several different episodes. i hope you like it! Please review! There's more coming!**

"You will speak to me respectfully or be punished!" Uther bellowed. His ward stood before him defiantly.

"Then punish me!" Morgana cried vehemently, "For as long as you punish the innocent I shall not respect you!" She glared at Uther, not breaking eye contact. He may be king, but she would not be cowed into silence when innocent people were being punished, even killed, at his hand.

"You have given me no choice. Guards, please escort the Lady Morgana to her chambers. Post two guards outside her door. No one enters without me present."

"Goodnight, my lord" she said sweetly as the guards lead her out.

* * *

Once in her chambers, she called for Gwen to help her change out of her court gown. Then she remembered. Gwen was in the dungeons, chained to the walls. Thats why she was now confined to her chambers, knowing she wouldn't eat until she apologized to Uther. She rushed to her bed and dropped to the floor, preparing to crawl under the bed, but thought better of it. She rose and strode quickly to her wardrobe and picked out her green gown, the one that complimented her eyes beautifully. She changed and proceeded to crawl under her bed. Several of the flagstones were loose and she lifted them up, revealing a long coil of rope. She'd known she'd need this at some point. She replaced the flagstones and slid out from under her bed, rope in hand. Silently she opened her window, peering into the courtyard below. It was practically empty, save a few people heading towards the castle. That would have to do, she needed to get to Gwen.

She secured one end of the rope to a column nearby and threw the coil out the window. She climbed into the window and turned around, gripping the rope tightly. She took a deep breath and pushed off of the sill. She slowly lowered herself, hand over hand, down. When she reached the ground she started heading towards the doors to the castle. Two guards emerged from behind the bushes by the castle doors and headed straight towards her. She turned to run, but found there were guards approaching her from behind as well. there were even guards coming from beneath her window! There was no where to run, she was surrounded. As two guards tried to restrain her, she struggled to break free. She was kicking, wriggling, and jerking her arms, trying to escape the vice like grip of the guards who held her shoulders. She struggled all the way to the court room where Uther sat fuming in his throne. There the guards let go of her with a shove, catching her of balance and causing her to fall to the ground.

"Get on your feet, Morgana!" Uther thundered, before she even had time to do so on her own accord.

"I wouldn't be down her if your guards hadn't been so rough with me!" she snapped, rising to her feet.

"I told you that if you did not speak to me with respect that I would punish you. Apparently you haven't learned your lesson! You tried to escape form your chambers by crawling out of the window! Now you insist on being disrespectful after repeated warning!"

"My lord, you do not deserve _anyone's_ respect. A king should rule justly! You, my lord, do not!"

"Morgana!"

"Uther."

"Guards! Restrain her!"

Moments later she was being dragged to the dungeon. She struggled the entire time; she was not going down without a fight. When they reached the dungeon and the door was opened she gasped.

"Gwen!" she gasped

"My lady!" she rose, mortified that her mistress was being put in chains.

"You will not be released until you are ready to apologize and show me some respect!"Uther shouted and with that he slammed the door.

Then she collapsed. Her knees buckled beneath her and she fell onto the rough straw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

"Gwen!" Morgana cried.

She ran over to her maid, the shackles painfully digging into her wrists. The chain between the dungeon wall and the shackles was just long enough that if she pulled it taught she could reach Gwen. It hurt her wrists, but not terribly, not yet.

"Gwen," Morgana said, touching her shoulder gently, "Is there anything I can do?"

"No," said Gwen, bracing herself on Morgana as she sat up, "I just need water. I haven't had anything since I've been down here."

"You haven't!" gasped Morgana, shocked that Uther would be so cruel.

"Uther refuses to show any kindness to me."

"I will not stand for this! Where is Arthur!" Morgana cried angrily.

"He's in a prison cell until tomorrow. Then He will be confined to his chambers indefinitely." Said Gwen sadly.

"That's _so_ fair" said Morgana sarcastically, "Clap your ward in irons but throw your son in a cell!"

"Why exactly _are_ you down here anyways? Asked Gwen

"I climbed out of my window" said Morgana with a chuckle

"What! Why?" Gwen questioned in disbelief.

"He had confined me to my chambers after I challenged one of his decisions" grumbled Morgana angrily.

"His decision to throw me in the dungeons?" Gwen stated rather bluntly

"Of course! I wouldn't let him do this to you!" said Morgana, now furious with Uther once more.

"Thank you" whispered Gwen "I'm sorry."

"Gwen, what's wrong? You can't feel responsible for my being down here. I knew I was asking for Uther punish me severely. I didn't exactly _envision _this, but still, it's my fault."

"I know, but I never should have allowed myself to fall in love with Arthur in the first place." Sighed Gwen.

"No, Arthur never should have told Uther, and Uther shouldn't have punished you for love anyways!"

"I still love him. There's nothing Uther can do to change that." said Gwen rebelliously.

"That's how love _should _be." Said Morgana. A few minutes later Gwen was sleeping fitfully next to her. Uther would regret this. She'd think about that later though, what she needed to do right now is figure out how to get some food and water. She stood and walked closer to the wall where her chains were attached. She needed to think, but with the shackles digging into her wrists that was nearly impossible. Then she heard footsteps approaching the dungeon. She was hoping the guards were bring her food and water, since she was the king's ward, but her hopes were dashed when she heard Uther's angry voice echoing down the passage.

* * *

**Please Read and review! Let me know that I have readers and they're waiting for me to update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like it! Please read and review! Oh and check out my community! It's called 'Morgana' and has some awesome FanFics in it!**

She heard the key turn in the lock and the door swung open, revealing Uther accompanied by 2 guards. She glared at him, and a small smile played at his lips. As he began to approach her, She rose to her feet, trying not to wince at the pain in her wrists.

"Get away from me, you coward!" she yelled threateningly, backing away from him as he came closer.

"You will hold your tongue!" Uther warned

"you're a fool to think clapping me in irons will silence me you dastard!" she spat angrily. Swiftly he backhanded her across the cheek. Tears sprung to her eyes but she blinked them away. She quickly turned her face back to Uther, letting only the crimson mark on her cheek hint that it hurt.

"Have you come here to humiliate me further or did you have a better reason?" she asked mockingly.

"I came to inform you," he said through gritted teeth, "that you will not be given food or drink until you apologize for your actions." He turned and began to leave.

"So you will starve me as well?"

"Your stubbornness will be what starves you!" Uther shouted, incensed. He reached the door and left, slamming it behind him.

As soon as he was gone, Morgana's hand went to her throbbing cheek and tears sprang once again to her eyes. This time she couldn't blink them away. They silently poured down her face and she thought of the ugly bruise that would be there tomorrow.

"Morgana," came Gwens strangled voice. Morgana turned and saw that Gwen was crying as well. She walked over to Gwen, The shackles once again pulling against her aching wrists.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" she asked

"Your cheek, is it okay?" Gwen asked, gently running her fingers over the red mark on Morgana's face.

It'll be fine Gwen, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. It's you I'm concerned about. You're so weak you can barely move!"

"I am fine, Morgana. Arthur will not forget about me."

* * *

Arthur was roughly being lead to his chambers by two guards. He could only imagine how Guinevere was being treated. What was he thinking, telling the king he was in love with Morgana's servant! Oh no, Morgana. She would definitely have tried to defend Gwen, and with the mood Uther's been in lately, she was probably in trouble too! Where's Merlin, he better be in my chambers waiting for me. I need to know what's happened to them!

The guards shoved Arthur into his chambers and slammed the door. Merlin was standing in the middle of the room, waiting.

"Arthur, bad news." said Merlin, getting to the point

" Let me guess, Gwen's in the dungeon and Morgana's in trouble for trying to defend her?"

"Exactly. They're both in the dungeons without food or water."

"He's starving them!" cried Arthur

"Pretty much. If Morgana apologizes he'll feed her, but not Gwen." explained Merlin quickly.

"Well, since I'm not allowed out of my chambers, and they need food and water, you, Merlin, will be smuggling food to them."

"How am i supposed to do that!" asked Merlin incredulously

"I don't know, just do it!"

* * *

Merlin crept silently down the stairs until he could see the guards.

"Swefno" he whispered, stretching his palm toward them. His eyes turned amber and they became straight as boards and fell to the ground in a deep slumber. Merlin quickly took the keys and headed towards the dungeon. He got to the door and unlocked it.

* * *

"Not again" murmured Morgana, touching her bruised cheek gently.

* * *

Merlin opened the door and found Gwen and Morgana staring at him, wide eyed in fear.

"It's alright, it's just me. I've brought food and water."

"Merlin" gasped Morgana

He gave Gwen a plate of food and a cup of water, then he turned to Morgana.

"What happened to your face!" he asked, setting her food and water down in front of her.

"Uther"

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"No, thank you Merlin." Replied Morgana greatfully

"I better hurry back then, before the guards awake." He hurried toward the door.

"Merlin, tell Arthur I love him!" cried Gwen

"Of course Gwen" he replied, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

**How was that? I'm not eactly sure where to go from here though so any ideas are much**

**appreciated! Please read and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thanks to Pink Koala for giving me the idea for this chapter! Please Read and Review!**

After waking the guards, Merlin slipped back into Arthurs room.

"How were they?" Arthur asked

"Morgana's right cheek is bruised from where Uther hit her-"

"He _hit_ her!" exclaimed Arthur

"yes. And Gwen seemed really weak and told me to tell you she loves you."

Arthur spun around and put his fists on the stone wall, leaning his head against them.

"How could I have let this happen!" he mumbled

"It's not your fault." Merlin said.

"If I hadn't told my father, they wouldn't be down there!"

"Arthur, you need to rest. You can't do anything for them if you aren't in good health yourself."

"You're right. Tomorrow I'll speak to my father."

* * *

"Morgana?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Uther will release us us by the end of the week?"

"No"

"You don't?"

"No, I don't Gwen."

"Well he at least will allow us food and water by then, don't you think?

"You, perhaps. Unless I apologize, though, I won't get a thing."

"You really believe that?"

"He'd keep me alive. That would be all though."

* * *

"Arthur. Arthur, you need to wake up. Arthur!"

"What are you doing, Merlin!"

"Your father wishes to speak with you"

"Well why didn't you say that!"

"You were asleep!"

"Get me some clothes!"

"Yes, sire"

* * *

Arthur walked through the doors and found his father sitting on his throne. He walked towards him, and bowed.

"Father"

"Arthur"

"You wish to speak to me?"

"I do. I've the most wonderful idea! When confined to your quarters you are not out training like you should be. The knights can't train then either! Confining you to our chambers can be detrimental to Camelot in the long run so you no longer are. Instead, I have thought of something better."

Arthur didn't like the sound of this. "And what would that be, father?"

"As you already know, both Morgana and her maid are in the dungeon with no food or water. You are to choose between the two of them who will be released. Whoever you don't choose shall remain down there until further notice."

"But father, I couldn't-"

"That is an order! You may go down to the dungeons now and speak to them. Your decision must be made by noon today."

* * *

The key slid into the lock and both girls turned there head. When the door opened and they realized it was Arthur, smiles lit both their faces. When they saw the look on his face and realized guards had locked the door behind him, they were frightened.

"Arthur, why are you down here?" asked Morgana, surprised at how steady her voice was.

"Uther is making me choose between the two of you" Explained Arthur grimly.

"What do you mean, choose between the two of us?" asked Gwen worriedly

"I mean, I have to choose one of you to be released. Whoever I don't choose remains here."

"Oh." Gwen squeaked

"Well that shouldn't be too difficult, Arthur." said Morgana confidently

"Morgana, I am in no mood for your kidding around right now." he said, his irritation surfacing in his voice

"I wasn't joking, Arthur." Morgana said in a low tone.

"Oh really, so you're expecting that I'll just choose you without a second thought?" shot Arthur angrily

"No, Arthur. I forgot that you don't know the meaning of self sacrifice, so I'll explain it to you using small words. I am staying right here and you are having Gwen released."

"Morgana no!" cried Gwen

"Morgana, I know who my father wants me to choose. I will not-"

"Stop, Arthur. You are having Gwen released and I am staying here. Uther gave you two options for release and I am no longer one of those options."

"Are you sure"

"Yes."

"Morgana, I will not have you left down here on my behalf!"

"I will not leave you in Uther's hands."

"But, my lady, I-"

"Arthur, protect her. Keep her out of Uther's hands."

"Morgana-"

"Here comes Uther now."

**Please Read and Review! Any ideas as to what Uther will do to whoever is not released would be much appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Read and Review!**

Arthur stepped to the side as Uther and four guards entered.

"Guards, take them to the courtroom" ordered Uther.

The guards took the shackles off the girls wrists. Gwen's were scraped up and slightly bruised, but Morgana's were worse. They were scraped, bruised, and swollen. She was filthy, her hair was falling into her face, and her gown was ripped in places. Gwen was in better condition than she was, except Morgana was in better health.

* * *

The guards led the two girls into the court room and shoved them to the ground before the king and Arthur. Morgana rose and helped Gwen to her feet.

"Arthur, now is the time for you to make your decision. Whom do you wish to free?" asked Uther almost gleefully.

All eyes were on Arthur. He knew the king expected him to choose Morgana as well as the rest of the court, but Gwen could barely stand she was so weak, while Morgana, he knew, would be fed enough to keep her alive since she was the kings ward. It was time to make his decision. He squared his shoulders and turned to face the king.

"Guinevere" he said boldly

"I beg your pardon?" sputtered the king. The court gasped.

"I said," Arthur repeated "I choose Guinevere to be released."

The king just stared for a moment or two, then he said, through gritted teeth, "Guards, Take the Lady Morgana back to the dungeons."

Arthur rushed over to Gwen and helped her stand as the guards took Morgana back to the dungeons.

"Keep her safe!" cried Morgana as the guards led her out.

Gaius came and took Gwen from Arthur and Merlin helped him get her to their chambers. Arthur followed close behind, not wanting to let her out of his sight.

* * *

The guards clapped the shackles back on Morgana's wrists and as they left, Uther stepped in. Morgana clenched her fists and raised her chained wrists up, ready to fight and defend if necessary.

"How could you let Arthur release your maid before he released you!" Cried Uther

"She was weaker than I, she needed to be released. She couldn't even stand on her own." said Morgana in a low tone, trying to contain her fury.

Uther took a step closer. "I made a promise to your father that I would protect you. I will protect your life Morgana, but you will suffer greatly for defying me."

"Defying you!" shrieked Morgana "How have I defied you since you've thrown me down here!"

"You knew I wished for Arthur to release you. You helped him make me look a fool in front of the court, releasing my wards servant before I released my ward!"

"You gave him a choice. He made a different decision than you would have made."

Uther stepped towards her and shoved her against the wall before she could do anything. "You will regret not letting Arthur release you." he hissed, and then he left.

Morgana sunk to the floor. How far would Uther go in making a spectacle of her? She knew she'd had this coming for so long, she just never thought it would actually happen. What did he have in mind for her now?

**Please Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please read and review! Tell me what you think!**

After Uther had left she came to the conclusion that she'd be in there for awhile and might as well try to make the place a bit more….comfortable? So she set about gathering most of the straw a comfortable distance from the walls(about one or two meters ) where she would sit and sleep. By the time she was done, moonlight was streaming in through the lone window high up on the wall. Tired and having had no sleep the last night, she curled up and fell into a fitful sleep.

When she awoke, she figured it to be about 9 or 10. She spent the day deep in thought. She thought about Uther and how much she despised him, Arthur and his love for Gwen, Gwen's health, Gwen's undying love for Arthur, how long she'd be left in the dungeon, and what an awful sight she must be, to name a few. She fell asleep with a smirk on her face, thinking up insults for Uther.

The next day she awoke early. She sat for awhile, her fury building. She was furious with Uther for keeping her down here. She stood up and bean pacing the distance her chains would allow. Back and forth, back and forth, over and over and over again. The shackles were digging painfully into her wrists, but she didn't even notice. She started ranting and raving under her breath.

"Morgana, respect me because the truth is too much for my pride. You're revealing the truth, my evil, cruel, uncaring heart!" she muttered mockingly, contorting her face to a sour expression. Then she was silent for awhile, still pacing. Then she began again.

"You are nothing but a CRUEL, UNCARING, HEARTLESS MAN!" she yelled to no one in particular. "You are bringing Camelot to its DOOM! I HATE you, Uther Pendragon! I LOATHE you!"

after a few hours she was worn out and her wrists were hurting horribly from the shackles. When she felt like all the energy was sucked out of her, she went to where she had piled the straw and her knees buckled. She curled her legs around to her left, and turned to lean to her right, bracing herself with her wrists in front of her holding her up. A few tears trickled down her face. She blinked the rest away. She felt defeated. She felt so alone. Uther cared more for his pride than for his ward, it was clear now. She rubbed her cheek against her shoulder, trying to rub away any tear stains. "Aah" she moaned, her tender, swollen, and bruised cheek throbbing. She'd forgotten about that. Her face felt filthy and grimy, and her gown was ripped and torn in places and was filthier than her face. She desperately wanted a change of clothes and a chance to pull her hair up and out of her face. A bath would be nice, too. But the chances of any of that were near impossible.

She heard the key slide into the lock. She looked up as Uther entered, shifting her hands from her side to her lap as she turned her upper body to face him.

"You" she chuckled mockingly. "The mighty Uther? I am not _worthy_ of your presence." She said, dripping with sarcasm. She paused, letting her words sink in. His eyes blazed. "I am but your lowly ward" she continued in mock humility, "I am worthless compared to you. I do not even compare to your pride."

In two steps Uther was in front of her, and before she could say or do a thing he had grabbed her by the arm and yanked her painfully to her feet. She resisted the urge to cry out in pain, but instead she held his gaze with an icy glare. The moment she was on her feet he grabbed her wrists, causing the shackles to dig into them and she forced herself not to even flinch. Uther waited for two guards to come beside her before he stepped back and immediately the guards unlocked her shackles and let them drop to the ground. Her left hand flew to her right wrist, the worst of the two, but before she could do anything to stop the sudden increase in throbbing Uther grabbed her by the wrist and half dragged her to her chambers. There he stopped and, grabbing the other wrist as well, backed her into the wall. The pain was shooting up her arms from her wrists but she just glared at him.

"Your maid is in your chambers waiting along with Arthur. Being my ward you must be more presentable than this. Arthur will explain the rest." And with that he opened her door and released her with a shove, sending her tumbling into Arthur's arms.

**Please Read and Review! I wanna know what you think, positive or negative! I want to know how I can improve! Ideas for what should happen to Morgana? Tell me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please Read and Review! I 3 reading your reviews!**

He caught her in his strong arms, and steadied her as she regained her composure.

"What is Uther planning now" she asked

"He wants you to apologize to him in front of the whole court" said Arthur, hopingshe wouldn't turn her fury towards him.

"He WHAT!" she cried

"Morgana, he can't make you apolo-" Arthur began, before being cut off by Morgana.

"I will NOT apologize to him by force! When and if I apologize is for me to decide!"

"Morgana, please calm down and listen to me!" Arthur said loudly. "He can't _make_ you apologize, but I fear if you defy him again it will only result in further punishment."

"I'll take my chances. Where is Gwen?"

"I'm right here, my lady" said Gwen, coming from around the corner carrying several gowns. With a gasp she dropped them and hurried over to Morgana. "You look absolutely awful!" she cried

"I'm fine, really I am" insisted Morgana. When she glanced at herself in the mirror, though, her jaw dropped. Her dress was ripped and torn in places and had mud stains all over it. Her cheek was swollen and bruised and her face was smudged with mud. Her hair was tangled and matted and she had several pieces of straw clinging to her here and there. She really was a sight. Then she caught sight of her wrists. They were scratched and bruised. She tried to conceal them with her hands but Gwen had already seen them.

"Morgana, your wrists…" she exclaimed, trailing off. "Mine weren't nearly that bad" she mumbled, gently examining Morgana's wrists.

"Gwen, leave them be, they're fine." said Morgana, not wanting her maid to feel guilty for being released when she was still in the dungeons.

"Morgana, Guards will be coming for you at noon. Please don't anger my father any further." said Arthur before leaving, closing the door and locking it behind him.

* * *

After taking a warm bath she slipped on her Royal blue gown with gold embroidery. She sat down in front of her mirror. Gwen brushed her long dark curls and pulled part of it back in the usual way. Morgana just stared in the mirror, her face set determinedly.

"I'm not going to apologize, Gwen" she whispered

"I didn't expect you would"

"And I may or may not see you again for awhile" she said a little louder, her anger building.

"I know" Gwen whispered sadly.

They heard the key inserted in the door and the lock click open. Morgana rose as two guards strode quickly towards her. They grabbed her arms and she pulled against them.

"I can walk on my own, you know." she said haughtily. She got no response. They began walking quickly and she had to work to keep from stumbling because of their fast pace. The large oak doors swung open, revealing Uther in his throne, Arthur to his right, and the whole looking on. All eyes were on her. She squared her shoulder, raised her head high, and kept pace as best she could as the guards brought her before the king. The guards released her with a shove on Uthers command and for a moment she thought she would fall again, but she steadied herself and regained her composure.

"My lord" she said, curtsying. Her voice held a tinge of sarcasm, and she had overstated her curtsy just a bit. She was walking the line and she knew it.

"Morgana" he said tyrannically, "As your guardian and your king, I demand you apologize for your continual acts of rebellion and disrespect against me!" The entire room was silent for a few moments, waiting breathlessly for Morgana to speak.

**Please Review! ****Reviews make me happy! Happy me makes for faster and better updates! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to GuildedDragonfly for giving me this great idea! Please read and review!**

"I will not be forced to apologize to you! If I wanted to apologize I would have done so already." She said, incensed.

"Morgana, this is your final chance to apologize and avoid further consequences. Now, apologize" commanded Uther.

"No. I wouldn't want you to be able to punish me for lying if I _were_ to apologize."

"I have had enough of your insolence!"

"And I of yours!"

"Guards! I want two posts set up in the middle of the market on a platform and the Lady Morgana chained to them! Until they are ready, take her to the dungeons!"

Morgana's eyes blazed. The guards grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the room. She resisted them the entire time, but to no avail. they chained her back up and left, locking the door behind them.

The next morning Uther came storming in and yanked her to her feet. the guards removed the chains and Uther dragged her out of the dungeon and up the stairs, her struggling had zero affect. he handed her off to the guards and led them to the market. when she saw the two large poles on the platform and the shackles hanging from them, she resisted all the more. She was not going to be chained up for all to see. the guards pulled her onto the platform and chained her up. Her wrists were still sore from the shackles in the dungeons. There she could at least sit down and ease the pain slightly, but here she had no such luck. She was forced to stand since the chains weren't long enough to allow her to sit.

"You are a mad man Uther Pendragon!" she shrieked. the crowd gasped.

"Guards, make sure no one gets on the platform, is that clear? she is not to have anything!"

"Yes sire" they said.

The crowd jeered at her.

"shrew!" they called out "harpy!"

Morgana tried to block it out. she had never been mocked like this before, not by Arthur, not by anyone. she was exhausted. She hadn't slpet at all last night, and she hadn't slept well for days.

"Wench!" came several more voices from the crowd

She suddenly was overcome with anger. not at the crowd, not at Arthur, not even at herself. At Uther. The anger grew. She squared her shoulders, held her head high, opened her eyes, and looked out at the crowd. She looked over their heads towards the castle. She thought of how much she truly hated Uther right now and how she would not let him win, not now, not after everything he's done.

* * *

It was nearing midday and Gwen, Arthur, and Merlin were trying to find a way to get water or food to Morgana. The blazing heat had to be getting to her. As usual, merlin was chosen to try to get some water to her. He hurried down to the market. He tried to dodge the guards, but they saw him, and he couldn't use magic out in the open.

"The king commanded no one to go near her" They said, blocking his path.

"Of course" said Merlin, shooting Morgana an apologetic look before hurrying back to the castle.

* * *

She needed water. She couldn't hold herself up much longer. She was so tired and so hot. She tried to lock her knees in place o stabilize herself, but she collapsed. the chains bit at her wrists mercilessly. they were the only things keeping her up.

* * *

She must have passed out because the next thing she knew it was night and The guards had splashed her with water. She shivered. She felt stronger and put her weight back on her feet. her wrists were throbbing. The water on her face was so cold it felt like it was burning her face, then slowly numbing it. She saw a light flicker off in the distance, now two, now three! they were coming closer until she could make out the faces that the candles illuminated. Gwen, Merlin, and Arthur! They laid the candles as near to her as they could. Then they hurried off. A few minutes later they came back with more people with more candles. dozens upon dozens of candle flames flickered around her. She felt loved. Not by Uther, to be sure, but loved none the less. She was beginning to feel dizzy and weak again. It seemed like blackness was closing in around her, faster, faster, then, nothing.

**Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know the last chapter was kind of short and a little lame, so I hope this one makes up for it.**

She awoke in Gaius's chamber. Before she had completely shaken the fog out of her brain and figured out what had happened, Gwen had rushed to her side. Then she noticed Merlin and Arthur standing nearby with concerned expressions on their faces.

"My lady, are you alright?" asked Gwen, also looking concerned.

"I-I'm fine" she said groggily. Her head was throbbing and she was beginning to feel a dull pain, but from where she wasn't sure.

"Ahh, Morgana, I see you've awoken" said Gaius, entering the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a terrible head ache, and there's a dull pain in my arms." She said, becoming aware of where the pain was coming from. She was slowly remembering being in the dungeons, infuriating Uther, and being chained in the market place.

"That is expected, my dear. You've been through quite a lot." said Gaius. He didn't look as concerned as the others, but then again, Gaius had always been hard to read. She tried to sit up but immediately a sharp pain shot up her arms and they collapsed. She moaned, screwing up her face in pain and reminding herself of the bruise on her cheek.

"Let me see your wrists. I've been too concerned about bringing you back to consciousness that I haven't gotten to them yet." said Gaius, a look of concern flashing over his face.

She slowly and gently pulled her hands out from beneath the blanket, letting her sleeves slide back to her elbow. She and Gwen both gasped. They were badly bruised and slightly swollen. The anger she had felt towards Uther in the market boiled in her chest.

"Gaius, is there anything you can do for them?" asked Gwen

"I'm afraid there isn't. It's all internal, and Uther ordered me not to give her anything to help with the pain."

"That's ridiculous!" Morgana interjected, raising herself up onto her elbows. Gaius didn't respond. She knew he wouldn't speak against the king, even if he did think it was ridiculous. He turned and left the room without a word of explanation.

Well, she wasn't going to lie around and wallow in self-pity. She pushed herself into a sitting position, ignoring the pain in her wrists. She pulled the blanket back and flipped her leg around and onto the floor in one smooth motion. She rose to her feet and began to head towards the door.

"Morgana, wait" said Arthur. She froze.

"Yes?" she asked, turning.

"There are guards outside the door. You aren't to leave until Gaius returns with word from my father." He said gravely. She stood for a moment, then strode over to the table and sat. Minutes later, the door opened and Gaius came in. All eyes turned to him expectantly.

"Morgana, the king wishes to see you in his chamber," said Gaius, walking towards their little circle.

"Now?" she asked.

"Immediately."

"I will not go alone." she said stubbornly. Uther was furious with her and she was not going to let herself be alone with him.

"He said specifically that Arthur was not to join you." said Gaius.

"I'll go with her" volunteered Gwen.

"No, you mustn't!" said Morgana quickly. She feared what Uther would do if she brought Gwen.

"Then I'll wait outside the door" she said.

"That'll have to do" said Gaius quickly, "You must go now, or you'll anger him further." She hurried out the door with Gwen on her heels. She slowed to a stop as she approached the door to Uther's chamber.

"She cannot come in with you" said the guards, nodding towards Gwen.

"She was simply going to wait here until I come out." Said Morgana

"She must leave or be thrown back into the dungeons"

Morgana motioned to Gwen to leave, not wanting her to suffer on her behalf. Once she was gone, the guards opened the doors and Morgana stepped in. Uther was looking out the window with his back to her, though she knew he was aware of her presence. When the doors were closed he turned. He waited for a few moments, staring at her intently. She knew he was waiting for her to curtsy, saying 'my lord' as if she worshipped him. She knew she should, she knew she was just making matters worse, but she didn't care. He had gone too far.

"Morgana," he said sternly, warning her not to rebel any further.

"yes?" she asked, almost challengingly.

"I thought I told you to show me some respect!" he growled

"It worked like a charm, too" she said sarcastically

"Not another word!" he bellowed

"My lips are sealed" she said, tipping her head to the side for emphasis

"Morgana!" he shouted. "You will be punished as I would punish any other insolent fool!" She had never heard him shout like this before, not this loudly. It was slightly terrifying, but she was not about to let him find that out.

"What more can you do to me without killing me?" she asked, a hint of mockery ringing in her voice.

"That is enough! I will hear no more of this! Let's see how obstinate you are after a sound lashing!" he said, glaring at her. She tried not to let her expression change, but it was useless. Her eyes grew wide and the color drained from her face. She felt her jaw drop slightly and barely noticed the smirk on Uther's face at her reaction. She stumbled back against the doors, trying to keep her knees from buckling.

"You can't be serious" she whispered, almost afraid of her own voice.

He walked towards her, slowly and menacingly. A smile played at his lips. Finally, he had gotten to her. Finally, she feared him. He finally had the upper hand. He was finally in control.

**Please read and review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a really emotional chapter for Morgana, just FYI. Please read and Review!**

Uther summoned the guards and ordered them to take her to her chambers. They grasped her tightly by her shoulders and led her roughly to her chamber. They released her just inside the doorway and slammed the door behind her. She stood for a few moments, sucking in air, holding it, then gasping as she let it out, immediately sucking in more. She felt like she was suffocating. Nothing seemed real, it was like she was watching things unfold, but not really experiencing them. She went to her bed and sat at an angle on the edge, gazing out the window, not really seeing. A tear slipped down her cheek, then another, and another. How could he be so heartless? She was vaguely aware of the door behind her opening and closing.

"Morgana?" Gwen asked tentatively. Her voice seemed far away and distant to Morgana.

"Morgana!" said Gwen, concern evident in her voice. Morgana, are you alright? What happened?" she pleaded, jolting her back into reality.

"Uther" she began, before launching into incoherent babbling. She was nearing hysterics. All Gwen caught was Uther and punish, but she knew it had to be bad for Morgana to be acting like this.

"Morgana, let's get you cleaned up and into a clean gown" she said, guiding her to the bathtub where she had already drawn warm water for her bath. After she bathed, Gwen helped her into her purple gown, pulling her hair back in the regular way.

"You should really eat something, Morgana" said Gwen, leading her to the table.

"I'm not hungry" she mumbled distantly. It was like she was physically there, but mentally she was reliving her encounter with Uther over and over again, trying to make herself believe he would actually do something like that to her, trying to make it seem like reality. She slowly walked over to her bed, almost like she was floating, lightly brushing her fingers over everything she passed. When she reached it, she sat on the edge as she previously had and tears once again began slipping down her cheeks. She stared listlessly out the window. She barely noticed when Gwen came around and sat on the edge of the bed next to her, angling herself to face her. She was finally beginning to realize that Uther really didn't care. He didn't love her, how could he? He didn't even know who she was. He never once had tried seeing things from her perspective. No one knew how broken she was, how much hurt she felt, how alone she was. She missed her father, and she knew Uther was the cause of his death. He had had Gwen's father killed and he hadn't even thought how that would make her feel, let alone how much that would hurt Gwen! Every time he had someone executed, he was taking a daughter, a son, a mother, or a father! But he didn't care. No, he never cared. His only thought was making sure magic was wiped off the face of the earth and that Arthur would be a king just like him. He was so narrow minded that he couldn't see that his son was truly in love Gwen, or that Gwen happened to be the only friend she had! Her tears had been running freely up until this point. He would be coming for her soon and she couldn't let him think she'd been crying. She felt like all the energy had been sucked out of her. She was exhausted and week, but it didn't matter, she might be unconscious again before the day was out.

"Morgana?" asked Gwen, just above a whisper, having notice Morgana looked completely defeated.

"Hmm" said Morgana, still sounding distant.

"Are you alright?"

She began to nod here head, but she didn't see the point in acting strong and switched to shaking her head. Everything, all the hurt, all the lies, all the forced smiles, were beginning to surface. Gwen looked at her, her eyes showed she hurt for Morgana, and that she truly cared for her, truly loved her, and if she could would take the hurt, take the pain, for her and hurt instead. It was more than Morgana could bare.

"Gwen" she cried, tears pouring down her face again. Gwen reached out and embraced her.

"Morgana, what's going on" Gwen asked as she stroked her hair gently.

Morgana sat back, took a deep breath.

"Gwen, he's going to have me whipped"

Gwen's jaw dropped. "He can't, he wouldn't!" she spluttered.

"He'll be here any moment, and he mustn't know I've been crying" she said, walking over to the basin and splashing her face with cool water. She returned to the bed and sat with Gwen for a few moments in silence. She took Gwen's hand in her lap, a reassurance that someone loved her. Footsteps echoed down the corridor and they exchanged a look of terror.

**Please Read and Review! They make me realllly happy! :) It's slightly discouraging when I only get, like, 2 or 3 reviews! If you add it to your alerts or to your favorites (or already have) PLEASE! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry it took so long, I've been really busy and it's been really hard to portray all of the emotions, thoughts, etc etc. Please Read and Review**

Morgana gripped Gwen's hand tightly, and took a deep breath. The door swung open and Uther strode in accompanied by 2 guards, along with Arthur, Merlin, and the Master of the Guards, holding a menacing braided whip in his right hand. She felt the hatred pulse through her veins as they entered. She pushed all of the hurt aside, none of it mattered now. She hated him and there was nothing that could change that. Nothing. Gwen had risen and gone to stand beside Merlin, but Morgana remained seated on the edge of the bed, calmly holding Uther's icy gaze.

"Guards" he growled, just above a whisper. The two guards approached her and grasped her shoulders tightly, pulling her off the bed and roughly leading her to the center of the room. They released her and took a few steps back.

"Morgana, I warned you before that if you ever crossed me again that the consequences would be severe. You have yet to heed my warning and now you must suffer." Uther said coldly. Morgana stared back coolly, seemingly unaffected by his words, further infuriating him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, Morgana was removing her outer gown and handing it to Gwen. She wouldn't look at him. She looked down as Gwen brushed her dark curls away from her back and unfastened her gown, revealing her pale back. Gwen stepped back and Morgana raised her head and met Uther's eyes.

"Guards" he said, quickly looking at the floor, unable to look into her accusing eyes any longer. The anger he felt towards her had not gone, and he still felt this needed to be done, but the pleasure he had been taking in seeing her so helpless and vulnerable was slowly disappearing. The guards gripped her arms once again and steered her to the foot of her bed where they forced her to her knees. Her gown was slowly slipping further down her shoulders, revealing more and more of her chest, when the guards yanked her arms upward and tied her wrists tightly to the bedpost.

"Guinevere" Uther bellowed, "Further unfasten your mistresses gown!" Morgana winced at the malicious way he spoke to Gwen. She felt Gwen unfasten her gown and gently brush her hair away from her back.

"Morgana, for your lack of respect and your impudent disobedience, you shall receive 8 strokes of the whip!" Uther declared. A small cry escaped her lips as she gasped. Gwen held back a sob. Arthur clenched his jaw, Merlin, his fists. The Master of the Guards stepped forward and unfurled the whip.

"Let the whipping begin" said Uther.

The whip cracked down onto Morgana's pale back, leaving an angry red mark. The sharp, agonizing pain shot through her body. She felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her and she gasped for breath. The whip cracked down again, and the pain shot through her hand she cried out in agony. She had never felt anything like it before. She tried to arch her back but the whip came cracking down again with a snap, making her scream. She needed to get a hold of herself. Arthur held Gwen close to him and she sobbed into his shoulder. He laid his face on her head, unable to watch Morgana suffer any longer. The whipped cracked down a fourth time, bringing on desperate sobs from Morgana with sporadic cries of agony. The whip cracked down again, and she felt as if she was running out of air. She was gasping uncontrollably, and when it cracked down again, all she could do was moan. Again, the whip came down onto her crimson back and she felt as if all of her energy was gone. The ropes around her wrists held her up as she slumped against the bedpost, unable to hold herself up any longer. Tears poured down her cheeks as the final stroke fell on her back, and she gasped. It felt like all of the air had been forced out of her lungs. Finally it was over. She gasped for air and wept, all of her strength gone. Arthur was by her in an instant. He cut the ropes that held her and carefully caught her as she slumped to the floor, careful not to touch her back. She was shaking with sobs, and Arthur turned furiously to his father.

"Leave! You've done enough to her! Go!" He cried, turning back to her and carefully turning her over and cradling her in his arms. He had never seen Morgana so broken. It nearly drove him to tears. His father hadn't moved and without even turning to face him, he said "You've done enough damage. Go. Now. Leave." But instead of leaving his father came closer and peered at Morgana as she wept in Arthur's arms. He reached out to brush a curl out of her face but Arthur blocked his hand. "Don't touch her, don't even come near her" He said, growing louder, "Leave! Just leave!" And Uther left. He left the room leaving Arthur, Merlin, and Gwen to care for Morgana until Gaius returned from gathering herbs.

**Please Read and Review! :) Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please read and review!**

Arthur gingerly laid her down on her stomach on the bed and she turned her face to the side so she could breathe easily. Arthur brushed loose brown curls out of her face and she looked at him sadly. She was still shaking with sobs and tear stains lined her face. Her eyes were red and swollen. His eyes were brimming with tears. She turned her attention to Gwen, who stood just behind Arthur. She was sobbing, tears streaming down her face. Merlin had his arm around her shoulders and had drawn her to his side. He, too, looked near tears. Suddenly the door burst open and Arthur drew his sword, fearing it may be Uther. But it was Gaius who rushed to Morgana's bed side.

"This is going to hurt" he whispered to Morgana, getting out his supplies, "But it will soothe the pain shortly and prevent you from getting an infection." He gingerly applied some mixture to her wounds, and despite her best efforts to remain silent, she screamed every time he touched a wound. By the time he had finished she felt as if she had no energy at all. She didn't even have energy to cry.

"You need to rest" said Gaius sadly, looking at Morgana's swollen back. "If you need anything…" she didn't hear the rest. She had fallen into a deep, fitful sleep.

She awoke with a searing pain ripping through her back. She let out a piercing scream and all of the previous day's events flooded her mind.

"Morgana" came a concerned voice from her bedside. She turned her head to see who it was. It was Uther. She quickly turned her face away.

"Morgana, I-" he began

"Go away!" she screamed, tears of anger and hurt slipping down her face.

"I came to-" he tried again

"I don't want you near me!" she shrieked, fear twisting her stomach.

"I-"

"No! Leave! Go away! Get out!" She cried, ending in a gasp. She was exhausted and in her screaming she had moved just enough to bring on new and fresh pain in her back.

"Gwen" she half gasped half shouted. "Gwen, Arthur"

"I'll get Gaius" Uther said, concerned, rising to leave. She didn't argue.

Several weeks had passed and her wounds were healing quite well. She had regained her energy and could move about as she pleased. She could lie on her back with minimal pain and could once again wear her gowns. Only if she turned in a certain way would pain shoot through her back, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been earlier. She hadn't spoken to Uther since the day after her whipping. She hadn't even seen him. She had avoided the great hall and the corridors near his chambers. She rarely went outdoors, and when she did she had Gwen make certain Uther was otherwise occupied.

"Has Uther done anything about Arthur's love for you?" she asked Gwen one day

"No. We all act as we did before Arthur proclaimed his love for me." Said Gwen

"How's that?" Morgana asked

"We keep it a secret, though we know everyone knows. We just act as if only you and Merlin knew."

"That's pathetic" said Morgana irritably. Gwen didn't respond. A knock sounded at the door and both women jumped. Gwen went to the door and opened it. A guard stood there and Morgana grew pale, fear consuming her.

"The king wishes to see the Lady Morgana immediately" said the guard, and he was gone.

**Please read and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please Read and Review! Now that school's started it's been hard tp find time to update! So sorry for the long wait!**

Morgana followed the guard stiffly, Gwen right at her heels. They reached the great hall and the doors swung open. She had expected the room to be full of people and was surprised to see that the only person in the room was Uther, sitting in his throne. Suddenly, fear shot through her body and her stomach knotted up.

"Gwen" she squeaked, barely audible.

"I'm here" Gwen whispered reassuringly. The doors closed behind them and Gwen stepped respectfully to the side.

"Morgana," said Uther, just above a whisper. She cringed at the sound of her own name. She feared what he might do to her, but kept her eyes on the ground. It was still too hard to look him in the eye.

"Morgana" he said again, more sternly this time.

"Yes" she whispered.

"I hate doing this to you, and I hate hurting you, but-"

"But what!" she cried in anguish, finally looking at him. "If you hate it so much, then just let it go! Do you even know _why_ you had me whipped! You are a _tyrant_! You've gone mad with power! You don't care for anyone, not even your own daughter!"

"You are not my daughter!" he growled.

"You _love_ me like your own daughter!"

"No!" he shouted, rising. Morgana froze. Her eyes grew wide and a sob rose in her throat. She clenched her fists, whirled around, and fled the room, Gwen right at her heals. Hot tears stung her eyes as she stormed back to her chambers, not even turning to see if he followed.

* * *

Uther stood frozen in place, staring at the empty doorway through which Morgana had fled moments before. Something had to be done. This could not go on, and he knew it. His birthday feast was rapidly approaching and he could not have his own ward ruining this big event. He needed her to look her best for the occassion. Yes, something definitely needed to be done.

* * *

Morgana stared out her window unseeingly. Gwen moved about worriedly, trying to appease Morgana. She hadn't moved for over an hour.

"My Lady, please, you should eat" Gwen pleaded for the umpteenth time.

"I'm not hungry" Morgana murmered. She turned her head to look at Gwen. "Did you hear him? Di you _see_ him? The look in his eyes?" she asked, her voice catching.

"Here, sit down and eat something. You're going to make yourself sick" said Gwen, avoiding the questins.

"Gwen!" Morgana cried, "Please! Stop avoiding it! You heard him as well as I! You saw the anger!" A gentle tapping on the door silenced them both. Morgana tensed with fear. Not again. She didn't think she could bare it! The tapping came again, more insistently this time.

"Morgana!" The unknown voice hissed from behind the door. She knew that voice from somewhere, but where?

"Morgana, it's Morgause!" hissed the voice again. A flood of relief washed over Morgana and she hurried to unlock the door.

"Morgause!" she cried, her face lighting up with a smile for the first time in weeks. They embraced each other happily.

"Why are you here?" Morgana asked as they released each other.

"I sensed your pain. Are you well?" said Morgause, concern etching in her face. Morgana motioned for Gwen to leave. She wished to be alone with Morgause.

"I would be if it weren't for Uther. I hate him more than anyone ever can!"

"TRhen you will join me?" asked Morgause almost eagerly, her fingers gracing Morgana's cheek as if she were brushing away some of the ache and pain.

"Join you?" asked Morgana.

"Yes, in the fight against Uther."

**Please Read and Review! I will update as soon as I can!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please read and review!**

Morgana stared at Morgause, weighing her options carefully, grateful she had sent Gwen out of the room. Morgause shot her a questioning look.

"Yes, I will." Morgana answered finally.

"Are you sure of this, Morgana? You seem uncertain." Said Morgause, expecting another hesitation from Morgana.

"I hate Uther Pendragon more than anything in this rotten kingdom of his!" Morgana said, her anger boiling. "I will play a role in his demise whether it is with you or on my own."

Morgause was satisfied with Morgana's dedication, and together they formulated a plan. Morgause would enter the castle and walk straight into the great hall, where Morgana would be confronting Uther once again. Morgause would demand Arthur to meet her in the Darkling Woods at dawn in two days time. Uther would refuse to allow Arthur to do so and Morgause would grab Morgana and hold a knife to her throat. If Uther would not permit her to take Arthur with her right then she would take Morgana instead. Uther would hesitate and Morgause would disappear in a whirlwind with Morgana. Morgana would spend several months with her, plotting, planning, and scheming. They'd figure out how to get Morgana back into the castle later.

"It is getting late. You know what you must do?" asked Morgause eagerly.

"I do" Morgana said, her face set determinedly.

"You must go confront Uther, I will be with you shortly" said Morgause, disappearing into thin air. Morgana rose from the chair and walked slowly to the door, working to control her emotions. She had to act terrified when Morgause seized her. She couldn't mess this up.

She entered the great hall seething with anger. She stormed towards the throne where Uther sat, bemused with her dramatics. She stopped in the middle of the room, glaring at Uther.

"What is it now, Morgana" he asked demeaningly

"I-" she began, but was cut off when the doors behind her were thrown open with a bang. She whirled around, acting surprise. She let her jaw drop and slowly began backing towards Uther as Morgause approached rapidly.

"I demand that Arthur meets me in the Darkling Woods at dawn in two days time" she announced, just as planned.

"Never!" shouted Uther, remembering what had happened last time Arthue had come back from meeting Morgause. Morgause lunged forward and grabbed Morgana by the wrist and pulled her towards her. Morgana cried out and tried to break free. Morgause whipped out a dagger and held it to Morgana's throat.

"If you do not permit your son to come with me this instant, I will take your ward instead. Uther hesitated for just a moment and that was all Morgause needed. She and Morgana left in a whirlwind, leaving Uther standing speechless.

**Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Right-here it is! Sorry for the wait! School takes up so much time! Tell me what you think! I'm having a bit of a time trying to think up ideas!**

"It's my fault," whispered Gwen, sitting beside Arthur on his bed, "It's all my fault."

"You can't blame yourself" said Merlin from across the room, "You couldn't have known this would happen".

"But I never should have kept quiet about Morgause being here in the first place!" she said in anguish.

"Gwen, you couldn't have done much else. Morgause still would have taken Morgana, even if we had tried to stop her." said Arthur soothingly. It was the truth. Morgause would have done the same thing if they had tried to stop her earlier.

"I wonder what Morgause wants with her" Merlin thought aloud.

"I do not know." Said Arthur sadly. Gwen shuddered beside him, pushing the thought of Morgana in the hands of the enemy out of her mind.

* * *

She had blinked and suddenly she was in a dark room lit only by a few candles here and there. Fog hung in the air sending chills down her spine. Morgause still gripped her and the knife was still held loosely to her throat.

"You can release me now" said Morgana, gently beginning to pull away from Morgause.

"I will not" said Morgause, tightening her grip around Morgana and touching the knife to her throat threateningly. Morgana gasped and held her breath as the cold metal of the blade touched her throat ever so lightly. "You are now my prisoner. I will do as I wish with you." Morgana was shocked. What kind of mean trick was this!

Morgause began to lead her from room to room. Up this staircase and down that one, through twisting corridors and through dark rooms, all this time with the knife still at her throat. Finally, they came to a hault. Before her there were chains attached to a wall. Morgause swiftly clapped the chains around her wrists and stepped back, admiring her work.

"Why are you doing this? Morgana cried angrily.

"You're Uther's ward! I don't plan on sending him a ransom note or anything. You are a prisoner of war." explained Morgause coolly.

"What war!" cried Morgana.

"The war against magic,of course." said Morgause, obviously amused at Morgana's vulnerability. She turned and began to walk to the other end of the room where she sat in her throne. Only now did Morgana notice that this room was not like the others. It was colder, but there was no fog. It was well lit and obviously Morgause's throne room.

* * *

"Father we still haven't found her!" fumed Arthur.

"What do you expect me to do! I've done everything I can!" moaned Uther. He wanted his ward back as well. Even with all of her disobedience he still loved her. He loved her like a daughter, despite his declaration that he didn't. But how could Arthur understand that, after what he had done to Morgana he must seem like a liar.

"You can't stop searching! It's only been a day!" Arthur cried desperately.

"No, I will not stop searching until I have found her." said Uther. "Never."

* * *

2 days had passed and she was hungry. She hadn't been able to sleep at all. Thoughts of Uther flooded her mind. She loved him but she hated him. This was his fault. His fight against magic was the reason she was here. A prisoner of war, as Morgause put it. She longed for Gwen, Arthur, and Merlin. She longed to see them, to be near them. Her thoughts were interrupted when Morgause entered. She sat down in her throne and her breakfast was brought to her, just like the day before, most likely just for the benefit of Morgana.

"I'm hungry, you must know that" Morgana said.

"Of course I do." said Morgause smugly.

"Please, you must feed me!" she moaned.

"Ha, I must must I?" laughed Morgause.

"Please" she begged.

"What do you think Uther is doing right now?" asked Morgause.

"How am I to know!" cried Morgana. That very question had been haunting her for the past 2 days.

"Well surely you must be wondering." Morgause prodded. "Well, haven't you?"

"Yes" Morgana choked, trying not to let herself weep.

"Good, some honesty" said Morgause, tossing a grape towards Morgana. it landed barely out of Morgana's reach. Morgause laughed as Morgana took her shoe off and used it to roll the grape within reach.

"So what do you think Uther is doing right now?" Morgause asked again.

"I don't know." said Morgana.

"I would think the king would be searching desperately for his beloved ward!" said Morgause cruelly. "Do you believe otherwise?"

"I, I don't know anymore." said Morgana bitterly.

"Oh, that's a shame" said Morgause, throwing the last grape at Morgana and cackling as she watched her savor the taste.

**Please please pleeeease REVIEW! When I get a good idea about what to do next I will start writing sooner because right now I don't have enough time to waste on trying to plan out the plot in one sitting.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry it took so long to update! It took me waay too long to come up with a good way to continue this fanfic! please R and R!**

**

* * *

**

A few months had passed since Morgause had first chained Morgana to the wall of her throne room. The girl had finally ceased her struggling and whining and had accepted her fate. A few weeks ago, Morgause had forced her out of her gown and into a plain frock. Uther has been searching the entire kingdom for her, but to no avail.

* * *

"Good morning, Morgana" said Morgause as she glided into her throne room. Morgana had long ago learned that responding only made things worse. Stale bread and moldy chees were placed before her on the ground. She was unsure of how long she'd been held prisoner, the days were becoming more and more of a blur.

"I have news for you, Morgana. Would you like to hear what it is?" asked Morgause as if she were speaking to a child.

"I can't refuse" said Morgana. She had developed this response to Morgause's questions to show she was not submitting to her, yet still avoiding further consequences by not refusing.

"I plan to kill the three people you hold most dear" said Morgause sardonically

"How would you know who I cherish the most?" ask Morgana, fear knotting in her stomach.

"You only have three friends, Morgana. Only three people who truly love you for you." Said morgause.

"Who are they then, if you know so much?" challenged Morgana.

"Gwen, Arthur, and Merlin, in that order" said Morgause. Morgana gasped as the realization hit her. Morgause knew, to a tee, who she cherished most.

"Gwen is like a sister to me! Please, you have nothing against her!" begged Morgana.

"So I am right. And Arthur and Merlin are like brothers to you." Said Morgause. Morgana just stared at Morgause. She was wrong there, and the less she knew, the better.

"Ahh, but no. You had feelings for Arthur at one point, did you not? But your love for your maid is so strong and so pure, that you were willing to end those feelings for her sake, weren't you?" Morgana's eyes grew wide at the extent of Morgause's knowledge.

"And now, Morgana, you think you may have feelings for the servent boy, Merlin." Finished Morgause with a cackle. Tears came to Morgana's eyes.

"What are you planning?" she asked, her voice quavering.

"Morgana, I'm glad you asked!" said Morgause, thoroughly enjoying herself. "I plan on kidnapping them, one by one, and killing them slowly and painfully in front of your very eyes. You will be chained helplessly to the wall, unable to save them." She grinned evilly.

"Kill them..." whispered Morgana, her heart shattering.

"Oh yes, I will kill them" taunted Morgause, "And I will start with your beloved Guinevere." She finished. "Guards!" Morgana gasped as Gwen was led into the room.

"No! Please! She's done nothing!" cried Morgana, tears streaming down her face.

"Morgana!" cried Gwen. Morgause swiftly backhanded her and busting her lip.

"Gwen!" cried Morgana. "Morgause, please!"

Morgause had walked to the blazing fire and pulled a hot iron pole from the flames. On the end, a large 'M' was glowing white with heat.

"Now, Guinevere, you will be branded as mine in only a few moments" said morgause. The iron was only a few inches from Gwen's skin.

"NOOOOOOO!" shrieked Morgana, and the heat from the end of the pole surged down the handle, burning Morgause and causing her to drop the pole altogether. Meanwhile, Morgana's eyes had turned Copper. She felt a power inside her that she had never felt before. Her chains fell from her and she realized Gwen's had done the same. She rose and, along with Gwen, she fled from Morgause's palace.

**Tell me what you think and if you think I should continue! What am i doing well and what do I need to work on? What do you like and what do you dislike about this fanfic? Please read and Review!**


End file.
